Various optical devices rely on interference generated between two optical signals propagating in two optical paths when the optical paths and signals are combined. In some cases the optical path length of one or both of the optical paths may be varied to change the degree of interference between the optical signals. In this way, among other effects, the intensity of the combined signal may be varied.